Reversión
by amantedelalectura45710
Summary: Esto es un one-shot sobre la esperada escena entre Julia y Barbie. ¡Por fin ha vuelto! Necesitaba escribir esto, así que espero que os guste :) SPOILERS 3x09. Clasificado T por si acaso.


_**Nota de autora: hola :D Aquí os dejo un one-shot de la escena entre Barbie y Julia, cuando por fin vuelve a ser él mismo. Esperaba con ansias este momento y ahora estoy deseando ver qué viene a continuación. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo esto.**_

 ** _Leed, disfrutad y comentad. Bye :)_**

 **Reversión**

La noche había caído y ahora estaba demasiado oscuro para ver siquiera a dónde se dirigía.

Mientras huía de Barbie, Julia tan sólo podía pensar en buscar la manera de traer de vuelta al verdadero. No podía darse por vencida con él.

No quería.

Tenía la certeza de que su Barbie aún estaba en alguna parte. Estaba segura.

Lo conocía. Él no era de los que se rendían. Era un luchador.

Algo bloqueó su camino, obligándola a detenerse. Un montículo de tierra frente a ella le advirtió de que había llegado a los límites de la cúpula.

Iba a tomar otro camino en el preciso momento en que escuchó su voz:

—¡Julia!

 _No, aún no_ , pensó para sí misma. _Aún no sé cómo traerte de vuelta._

Se volvió hacia él, vislumbrando su corpulenta silueta en la oscuridad.

—No —susurró, alzando temblorosa la pistola contra él.

—¿Vas a dispararme? —Aunque no podía ver su rostro distante resguardado por las sombras de la noche, notó la frialdad de su voz, falta de emoción.

—Lo haré —mintió, siguiendo los movimientos seguros de su silueta a cada paso que daba más cerca de ella. No se sentía capaz de dispararle; no podía hacerlo. Pero esperaba que aquella mentira le impidiera avanzar.

Sin embargo, no resultó. Barbie continuó avanzando hacia ella mientras él guardaba la navaja que llevaba en la mano.

—Barbie... —le advirtió la mujer. No quería hacerlo.

—Vamos —la apremió—. Aprieta el gatillo. Venga.

Ahora estaba a sólo un par de pasos de ella. Las manos de Julia temblaban mientras sollozaba. No podía creer que estuviera en aquella tesitura.

—Venga, apriétalo. —Con un sólo movimiento, se situó frente a ella, de modo que el tajo del arma descansaba ahora sobre su frente, lo que provocó que Julia se pusiera aún más nerviosa—. Aprieta el gatillo.

Los sollozos aumentaron, acompañados de movimientos de negación de la cabeza por parte de ella.

No podía. No podía hacerlo.

Se le revolvía el estómago sólo de pensar en disparar contra él. Ya había sido demasiado duro para ella ver cómo Big Jim lo torturaba. Pero peor aún había sido cuando había tenido que hacerlo ella misma.

—Julia.

Así que, no. No podía dispararle.

—¡Hazlo!

Con un movimiento fugaz, Barbie la desarmó en un segundo, cambiando las tornas. Ahora era él quien la apuntaba a ella con el arma. Su enorme mano derecha apresaba el cuello de la periodista, a un paso de distancia.

—Deberías haberme dejado ir, Julia.

Ella lo miró, pudiendo apreciar ahora las heridas que Big Jim le había provocado al golpearlo en la cara. Cada golpe le había dolido más a ella que cualquier cosa en toda su vida.

—Te quiero. —La voz de Julia sonó firme y segura, sin ningún temblor. Estaba absoluta y totalmente segura de sus sentimientos por Barbie. Y por eso, jamás se daría por vencida con él—. Todo lo que he hecho siempre ha sido quererte, desde el momento en que nos conocimos. —le lanzó una última mirada penetrante—. Si aún queda algo del verdadero Barbie ahí, me lo llevaré a la tumba conmigo.

Con un movimiento rápido y decidido, le apartó el brazo de un manotazo, apartando así la pistola de su trayectoria.

Aquello pilló a Barbie desprevenido. Se encontró ahora besando a Julia. El beso de la mujer era desesperante, apresurado. Pero, la apartó rápidamente de él, confuso. La agarró de nuevo por el cuello y le apuntó otra vez con la pistola.

—¿Julia?

La mujer pudo ver su mirada de absoluta confusión, como si no entendiese qué estaba ocurriendo o qué estaba haciendo; como si hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño.

—Estoy aquí mismo —dijo Julia entre sollozos con los ojos húmedos. Una lágrima silenciosa cayó por su mejilla. Rogaba por recuperarlo. Lo necesitaba. No podía perderlo. Si lo hacía, nada ya tendría sentido para ella. Lo habría perdido todo. Barbie era lo único que tenía. Era quien la mantenía a flote—. Vuelve a mí.

Pudo ver cómo Barbie vacilaba, confuso.

Entonces, la mano en su cuello comenzó a moverse. Pasó el pulgar por los rosados y suaves labios de Julia.

Parecía que algo hubiera despertado en Barbie. Pero no lo supo hasta que él reaccionó.

Su mano se movió del cuello de Julia a su nuca, tirando con fuerza y rapidez de ella hacia él, acercándola. Los delicados labios de la mujer emitieron un leve jadeo, que fue ahogado por los de Barbie.

La besó con fuerza y desesperación, al principio, anhelándola. Parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que hubo probado sus irresistibles labios. Ella respondió de la misma manera, con pasión y brío.

Entonces, el beso se volvió más suave y tierno. Barbie dejó caer el arma y llevó la mano al rostro de Julia, acercándola más a él, si era posible. La mujer se abrazó a él, ahora aliviada de que su pesadilla se hubiera desvanecido en el aire y hubiera recuperado al hombre al que amaba.


End file.
